lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
When Sisters Meet
' '(As told by Calicana Fireborn...)''' I took long strides down the dirt road, determined to arrive upon my destination as quickly as possible. I walked throughout the night and slept in the trees periodically throughout the day. 54 days and 53 nights until I would arrive. The wood and I had forged a union. I would not hurt it if it did not hurt me. I believed it watched over me as I slept, when I could not look over myself. A few stars peaked through the awning of leaves above. The crickets chimed unaware of my presents. The night was serene and still. Many creatures bustled along but the forest was unperturbed, untouched. My blade was nestled cozy in its pouch, strapped to my thigh. My hood was down. I felt no caution and no concern. My lungs took up air, used both to smell the surrounding flora when inhaled and hum a short tune I vaguely remembered my mother singing when exhaled. I thought I was alone. Without hesitation, the night spun on me, flipping me into darkness and pulling on my neck. This experience was extremely disorienting, but oddly familiar. A rucksack spun from the hairs of an old goat was swept over my head. My hands quickly moved to my neck, pulling the bag up, away, and off to relieve the choking sensation. Hastily, my legs were swept up from beneath me, causing my advancing momentum to work against me and make me plummet headfirst towards the ground. I was stronger than whatever was ensnaring me however, so my arms hit the ground before my head as I pulled my legs away, releasing the rope binding my ankles before it could be tied. “I don’t want to kill you.” A girl’s voice came from behind me, along with a foot on my back. I pushed my arms against the ground moving my body upward, only to be met with a blade in my left shoulder. My arms collapsed beneath me with the shock of the sharp pain. “I have a blade to you.” Her voice was harsh and deliberate, hypnotically spewing words as if she knew no others. “I only want your possessions.” Oh great, a bandit. But don’t bandits travel in bands? Isn’t that the whole point of the name? “Who are you?” I calmly requested. There was no response. “Who are you?” This time it was an order. “If I am to be assaulted and robbed of all my belongings, I intend to know my assaulter.” The sharp pain in my shoulder exploded. It was clear my attacker had no mercy. She was pushing the blade into my body. I grunted with the ache. “May I at least see my attackers face? She is clearly not courteous enough to look into the eyes of her victim.” I talked through gritted teeth. This metaphorical edge was met with a literal edge. The blade was forced further into my shoulder. “The Seven be damned! I will not lie here and be the victim of such debauchery.” I raised my back end, initially pushing the blade further into my back but concurrently freeing my hands from beneath myself. I hastily braced my body and pushed myself skyward, disregarding the hurt of the blade. The attacker’s foot tried to fix me to the ground, but she was easy to push off. I spun to my feet, turning to my attacker. Three foot lengths in front of me was a small girl with spiraling black hair in tattered black robes. Her face was caked in dirt, her skin almost indistinguishable from the grime. Her expression was taken back and her clenching fist held a slender blade, the tip covered in blood. My muscles swept into motion. Even injured, my arms knew the exact form and strung an arrow almost instantly, pointing it at the attacker. “I will ask only one more time. Who are you?” I threatened. There was clear hesitance in the attacker’s body language. She lowered her blade, but still did not speak. “I have no mercy for strangers.” I lined up my sights to fire, but as if Fumna herself had taken over, my bow rapidly fell and shot the arrow into the ground.We both stood in shock for a moment. “Amarka.” The attacker spoke. Category:Calicana Fireborn Category:Character lore